the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
House Corbray
House Corbray is a noble house of the Vale. They rule from their seat at Heart's Home. They currently hold possession of the Valyrian Steel sword Lady Forlorn. History Andal Invasion The Corbrays were an Andal house during the Andal invasion. Corwyn Corbray conquered the Fingers by defeating Houses Brightstone and Shell, claiming for himself the title of Lord of the Five Fingers. When the First Men began to unite against the Andals, King Robar II Royce slew Qyle Corbray, King of the Fingers. The Corbrays claim that Ser Jaime Corbray killed Robar in the battle of the Seven Stars Targaryen Dynasty During the reign of King Aegon I Targaryen, Ser Gawen Corbray was chosen by Queen Visenya Targaryen as master-at-arms for her son, Prince Maegor, on Dragonstone, on his reputation as one of the fiercest warriors of his day. Ser Corwyn Corbray was named a regent in 134 AC, during the regency of the young king, Aegon III Targaryen. He was killed by a crossbowman at Runestone that same year6 when confronting Lord Royce, who supported Ser Arnold Arryn instead of Lady Jeyne's chosen heir, Ser Joffrey Arryn. The Corbrays subsequently supported Ser Joffrey's claim in the war of succession in the Vale. During the First Blackfyre Rebellion, Ser Gwayne Corbray of the Kingsguard was part of the loyalist forces that fought Daemon Blackfyre at the battle of the Redgrass Field. They dueled for nearly an hour, their Valyrian steel swords Blackfyre and Lady Forlorn clashing loudly. At last, Blackfyre struck Gwayne's helm and left him blind and bleeding. Daemon dismounted to tend to his foe and ordered Redtusk to carry Gwayne back to the maesters for healing, an action that afterwards some considered decisive, since it gave the Raven's Teeth enough time to find a good position to fire the arrows that killed Daemon. Petyr Baelish's great-grandfather was born in Braavos, and came to the Vale as a sellsword hired by Lord Corbray. Baratheon Dynasty and War of the Five Kings During Robert's Rebellion, Lyn Corbray fought Lord Jon Arryn at the gates of Gulltown, and later joined him at the battle of the Trident, where he slew Prince Lewyn Martell. At the battle, he took Lady Forlorn after his father was injured, and led a charge which broke the Dornishmen. His father gave Lady Forlorn to him upon his death, something his older brother Lyonel resented. During the War of the Five Kings, House Corbray remained in the Vale by order of House Arryn, with Lyn Corbray falling under Petyr Baelish's employ. Upon the death of old Lord Corbray, Lyonel took his title and lands. Liberation of Winterfell and The Long Night When Lord Baelish married Sansa Stark and began amassing an army at White Harbor with the intent to return Winterfell to the Starks, House Corbray was among his forces. All three sons of House Corbray acquitted themselves well in the battle, though none of them performed any noteworthy feats. When Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch arrived at Winterfell to warn of the Others breaching the wall, House Corbray were enlisted in the defense of the Stark keep. Baelish Dynasty to the Present Day House Corbray backed Petyr I Baelish's bid for the throne at the Great Council. Ser Lyn Corbray, younger brother of Lord Lyonel Corbray and wielder of the family sword Lady Forlorn, was made a member of the Kingsguard, appointed by King Petyr I Baelish. Lyonel's line retained lordship of Heart's Home. Lyonel sired one more son, Lyn, in the year 305 A.C. who became the Lord of Heart's Home. Lyn was unlike his namesake in every way, a frail,meek and timid man who preferred discourse to violence. He had an uncanny knack for finance, however, and managed to undo some of the financial destitution that had plagued House Corbray in recent years. In the year 330 AC, his wife bore an heir, Isembard. Lyn died of a strong fever in 342 AC, leaving his wife as Lady Regent for the young Isembard. When Isembard came of age, he was made Lord of Heart's Home and immediately continued his father's legacy, working to strengthen the financial position of House Corbray. However, he lacked his father's intellect, and thus his efforts were mostly in vain. He was married to Teora Melcolm in 347 AC, to little fanfare. 11 years later, Teora gave birth to twins, Jonothor and Perrianne, but died under the rigors of labor. As a devout follower of the Faith of the Seven, Isembard was fond of King Petyr II, but nevertheless was one of the many voices of caution against his fateful journey to the Iron Islands. Upon King Petyr's death and the succeeding tensions leading up to Brynden's Rebellion, Isembard stood staunchly in favor of Brynden Baelish, but soon was forced to switch sides due to his son Jonothor being fostered under Lord Royce's protection, which lead the young heir to rash action on his behalf. When Runestone fell to the Graftons, Isembard once again faced a crisis, as his daughter had been married to the Lord Grafton. Despite nearing his 60th year, Isembard rode out under Royce's banner to ensure the safety of both his children, and father and son fought side by side at the battle for Harrenhall. Recent Events Lord Isembard, having exerted far too much of his flagging strength in Brynden's Rebellion, retired from the field and from strenuous activity, opting to instead pass the mantle of Lordship on to Jonothor and rest for his final years. Family Tree Family Tree Category:House Corbray Category:Noble House Category:Houses from the Vale